Deniken
=Character History= "That's another "Hidden Mode" character up there in the pic, one that we call Exile Deniken. More on that little guy a bit later (it's based on a lost character from the old days)."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/10/thank-you.html The first Deniken can be constructed using Standard Noboto and Standard Protoclone body parts along with the Protoclone's special gray head all included in The Andromeda Effect (Wave 49). "Way back in 1994, while I was deep into reading Erich von Daniken's Chariots of the Gods''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chariots_of_the_Gods for about the 20th time, I started working on one of my own stories called "Union", which pulled many themes from his ancient astronaut hypothesis and combined them with just about every conspiracy theory imaginable found in the various magazines (remember those?) I was reading at the time. Having ''The X-Files on television also proved a massive influence on the subject matter. The central idea of Union revolved around a secret war between 3 alien factions, and their collective ties to the development of mankind throughout history. Everything from Area 51, ancient civilizations, cryptozoology, bionic soldiers and a colony of enslaved hybrid manhunters imprisoned within a massive space station on the edge of an artificial black hole made it into the mix (I was just as bananas back then). Throughout my college years I worked on different elements of the story, creating various illustrations (a couple are shown in this post) and bursts of text in the margins of my school notes. Eventually other stories moved into focus, but a few aesthetic ideas from Union survived and were reborn, showing up in Rechlen and Aves and beyond. Since I was fond of the leather armored "Warrior Grays" from Union, I decided to have any classic looking Gray alien type that might show up in the Glyos System resemble those old designs a bit. Eventually I ended up sculpting the oddball alien in the pics above, a character that was based on the old Union designs. The body is a series of twist ties, with plumber's compound built over them. Kind of a mini vintage OSM construction with some pretty rough sculpting. This little guy was given to Michelle for Christmas around 2002-2003 (I built my first sculpted-over twist tie guy in early 1999). The recent secret mode Exile Deniken from our last release pays homage to the Warrior Grays from the original Union story, as well as the original twist tie "Deniken" that's shown above. Be on the lookout for some other color variations of the Noboto mold that take the core design for a similar "alien" spin."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/11/union-emissary.html =Story= Introspection Exile Deniken's journey outside. Sneak-Deniken-Outside.png Sneak-Deniken-Outside-2-WEB.png Sneak-Deniken-Outside-3-Nook.png Sneak-Deniken-Outside-4.png Sneak-Deniken-Outside-5-ALT.png Solitude In Exile Exile Deniken's journey continues. Solitude-In-Exile.png|Solitude In Exile Gloucester-July-2016.png|Sunset Deniken-Exploring-2-WEB.png|Deniken Exploring Deniken-Exploring-3-ALT.png|Tanglewood Deniken-Exploring-5.png|Traversing the Past Deniken-Exploring-6.png|A Distant Call Chariot's Keep ]]Exile Deniken hid behind a chunk of asteroid observing from a safe distance. The clandestine event had not gone unnoticed. "After all this time..." he said to himself, "...I've finally returned 'home'..." The Marezioc squad departed from the comet, something large in tow. "...to put an end to this madness!" Deniken finished. Quickly the guard and their prized relic were safely aboard the Edgeliner Marezioc in the bay. As the order to prepare for warp was given, Deniken saw his chance. In a bolt of red energy, he streaked towards the Marezioc hoping to reach it in time. In a brilliant flash of light, the ship went into warp. Outpost Odesskar and the Deep Space Glyans]]"With bold yet tempered authority, Commander Nillin sternly oversees the rigorous operation of Outpost Odesskar. Assigned to monitor and secure all activity within the dimension bending Vector Triangle, the majority of Outpost Odesskar's personnel are selected specifically for their rare ability to function normally within the Vector Triangle itself. Those not possessing this special immunity inevitably begin experiencing strange hallucinations when they enter the Vector, haunted by the overwhelming feeling that they are slowly being pulled into an alternate reality beyond all comprehension. This so-called "Vector Effect" seems to have no noticeable influence over either Travelers or Sincroids."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/02/outpost-odesskar.html =Chariot's Keep= Wave 56 Noboto Exile Deniken Includes full Noboto figure with bonus head, removable scarf, belt, and backpack, plus full Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx head. 31 total parts. $14 each. Archive-noboto-deniken.png|Noboto Exile Deniken =Into the Vector= Wave 61 Noboto Exile Deniken Outpost Odesskar Includes Noboto and Quallerran heads, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus a FULL set of Glyarmor with painted Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads. 31 total parts. $12 each. Archive-deniken-odesskar_1024x1024.jpg|Noboto Exile Deniken Outpost Odesskar Archive-deniken-odesskar2_1024x1024.jpg|Outpost Odesskar Noboto =Encounter on Selogo= Wave 64 Exile Deniken Selogo Evolver Set Includes full Noboto figure with both heads, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus 2 Axis Joint Sets for many possible Evolver and Axillioid build combinations. Figure comes packed with its assembled Axillioid partner. Includes bonus traveler scarf and 4 switch pins. 46 total parts. $14 Exile-Deniken-Selogo-Guard-Base-Form-WEB_1024x1024.png|Exile Deniken Selogo Guard Exile-Deniken-Selogo-Guard-WEB_1024x1024.png|Exile Deniken Selogo Evolver Set Quallerran-Selogo-Guard-Evolver-Set-WEB-3_1024x1024.png|Quallerran Selogo Guard (Secret Build) Category:Secret Build =References= Category:Noboto Category:Union of Exiles Category:Selogo Colonists